The efficiency and functionality of a jet pump assembly is highly dependent upon the alignment of the jet pump nozzle with the diffuser at which the nozzle tip is directed. Plastic components can change their shape under different operating conditions. For example, plastic can swell in the presence of a medium such as automotive fuel, and then re-dry, shrinking to a smaller size. The relative fit of plastic components connected to one another can thus be dependent on the operating conditions.